Stone Cold
by asterellaByunChan
Summary: Tidak apa jika kau memiliki kebahagiaan lain selain dari kami dan diriku, jika dia adalah sumber bahagiamu sekarang tidak apa-apa, aku akan berbahagia untukmu meskipun aku tidak akan pernah mengerti, meskipun dengan berat hati. KaiSoo! YAOI! EXOFIC! Mind to RnR?
**Stone Cold**

 **T**

 **Oneshot**

 **Yaoi/Angst**

 **Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo,** **EXO member and the other**

 **Warning: Don't like, Don't read**

 **I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak mau menjadi seperti batu, yang dingin…dan tidak berperasaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi ini di dorm tidak begitu baik, tidak ada yang bertegur sapa satu sama lain, semuanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan beberapa lagi memilih untuk berdiam di dalam kamar, tidak mau berdebat atau ikut campur dalam masalah yang tiba-tiba datang pagi ini. Member EXO terkena skandal lagi dan kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa itu hanya settingan.

Chanyeol tengah berbaring diatas kasur empuknya dan jari telunjuknya menekan tombol upload di akun instagramnya. Sebuah foto editan Kyungsoo yang diblur dengan ekspresi menyedihkannya. Hari ini, tanggal 1 April, Chanyeol tahu betul hari ini adalah April Mop jadi dirinya sengaja mengupload foto Kyungsoo yang seperti itu sekalian memberitahu bahwa kondisi sahabatnya tidak baik hari ini.

Mata besar itu melirik kearah kasur yang bersebrangan dengan miliknya, sebuah kasur kosong yang kondisinya masih rapi sejak kemarin karena sang pemilik belum juga pulang. Ya, kai sudah tidak pulang ke dorm sejak semalam, dengan alasan ingin pergi bersama Taemin. Tidak ada mencurigakan hingga semalam, tetapi pagi ini kabar teman segrupnya berkencan bersama Krystal f(x) mencuat dan menghebohkan semua orang. Chanyeol pribadi marah dan geram mendengar berita ini, dirinya semakin yakin bahwa ini bukanlah skandal yang dibuat-buat seperti yang dialami Baekhyun dulu karena berbagai bukti yang terus menerus muncul hingga fakta yang membuatnya tak habis pikir.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa bukan dirinya lah yang paling terpuruk saat ini, tapi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas kasurnya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dirinya sudah lama tidur diruang tengah. Alunan musik di telinganya sudah terdengar sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mata itu terus menatap sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa didepan tv yang dulu mereka gunakan untuk menonton Miracle in Cell No. 7, ya..dulu saat mereka masih berdua belas. Kyungsoo sudah duduk disana dengan ponsel di tangannya sejak tadi. Mata bulatnya menatap lurus kearah TV yang gelap tidak menampilkan apapun.

Jari lentik Baekhyun meng-scroll layar ponselnya, membaca berita-berita yang sedang panas saat ini di instagram, tak sengaja matanya melihat upload-an foto Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan tak menyangka si bodoh masih bermain-main dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak mandi? Kita akan pergi latihan sebentar lagi" ucap Suho yang lewat sambil menggosok rambut basahnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak, Baekhyun juga mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah–

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sedikit dan tampak berpikir namun dirinya langsung berdiri dan tersenyum kaku pada Suho.

"Geurae–

Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan ponselnya diatas sofa. Kakinya bergerak masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa melanjutkan omongannya. Suho dan Baekhyun saling menatap sebelum Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melepas headsetnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Suho saat melihat Baekhyun bangun dari kasurnya dan memperbaiki kaosnya yang terlipat diujung.

Baekhyun melirik dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan tanya aku lagi, okay? Aku tidak mau bilang ini seperti kasusku dulu atau bukan. Yang jelas, kalau ini memang benar – aku kecewa" ucap Baekhyun.

Xiumin yang tengah mengambil pakaian diruang sebelah berhenti sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas di pikiran Xiumin sejak pagi ini, nanti malam mereka akan menghadiri acara dimana disana pasti mereka akan menghadapi para EXO-L. Ekspresi apa yang akan Kai tunjukkan pada EXO-L? Terlebih, anak itu belum nampak batang hidungnya hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya saat Kyungsoo masuk dan bergerak lurus ke tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuknya yang tergantung lemas ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Chanyeol.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya cukup keras membuat Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku khawatir" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya dengan cepat membuat kepalanya terantuk langit-langit tempat tidurnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol sengaja melakukan ini karena biasanya Kyungsoo akan tertawa dan menghampirinya kemudian memukul kepalanya lagi dan mengatainya bodoh. Tapi, kali ini reaksi yang didapatnya hanya sebuah senyum terpaksa.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dan membuka pintu, meninggalkan yang lebih tinggi sendirian. Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan napasnya, andai saja semuanya seperti kasus Baekhyun dulu pasti akan lebih mudah. Tapi masalahnya, Kai tidak memberitahu bahwa akan ada skandal seperti ini seperti dulu Baekhyun memberitahunya sehari sebelum itu semua terjadi.

"Cih, dia pikir dirinya hebat?!" desis Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi yang buram, pertama kali dalam hidupnya dirinya merasa dadanya berdenyut keras hingga terasa sakit. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada wastafel yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menyikat gigi. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap kaca didepannya, membuat bayangan Kyungsoo tampak jelas sekarang. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan menyakitkan hingga satu tetes air mata pun tak dapat jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo merasa dadanya begitu sesak, hatinya begitu sakit, bahkan mulutnya pun sulit berkata-kata. Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tangan itu bergerak menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri hingga matanya memerah dan panas.

"Dasar pembohong!" desis Kyungsoo.

Napas Kyungsoo memburu, matanya memerah menahan semuanya agar tidak keluar satu pun air mata. Tidak. Dirinya tidak akan menangis. Dirinya tidak akan–pernah terlihat lemah. Dia akan bertingkah seperti biasanya. Tidak akan terlihat sedih atau apapun. Dirinya tidak mau seperti batu yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

 _ **Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore.**_

.

.

.

Semua member keluar dari dorm dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disediakan. Seperti biasanya, akan ada dua mobil karena tidak akan muat bila hanya ada satu mobil. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil kedua bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Suho. Dirinya mengambil tempat paling belakang, duduk meringkuk disana bersama Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk ditengah sementara Suho didepan. Tidak ada yang berani bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil ini karena biasanya dia akan masuk ke mobil pertama bersama Xiumin, Chen, Lay, dan Kai.

Suasana di mobil begitu hening, hanya percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkadang terdengar. Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun, menyuruhnya membaca berita yang terpampang disana. Berita bahwa Kai EXO ikut merayakan ulang tahun Luna bersama Krystal.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Suho yang sedang mengawasi mereka lewat kaca depan. Chanyeol langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku hoodienya. Keduanya memilih bungkam setelahnya.

.

.

.

Semua member berjalan melewati lorong SM dengan riuh, mereka bercanda tawa seperti biasanya karena entah mendapat wangsit darimana semuanya seperti sepakat untuk berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo berjalan diapit oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua orang yang paling sering membuatnya kesal karena suka bertindak seenaknya tapi hari ini dirinya bersyukur ada orang seperti mereka di grup. Sejak turun dari mobil tadi mereka berdua tidak berhenti bicara dan tertawa dengan candaan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Setidaknya dengan keributan yang mereka timbulkan suasana sedih tidak begitu terasa.

Setibanya didepan ruang latihan, Suho membuka pintu dan menerka sudah ada orang disana karena lampu sudah hidup dan ruangan sudah dingin. Satu per satu dari mereka masuk, Chen yang berada paling depan mendapati Kai yang duduk bersandar di cermin sedang bermain ponsel. Tidak ada niat untuk menyapa teman segrupnya, karena suasana pasti akan canggung jadi dirinya langsung berbelok dan menaruh tasnya dibelakang. Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chen, Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mereka satu per satu yang tampak mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

Dentuman lagu Love Me Right terdengar keras menggema di ruang latihan. Semuanya berlatih dengan serius seperti biasanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari kaca besar didepan mereka. Saat mata mereka bertemu mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, tidak hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sesekali Kai juga mendaratkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tampak serius.

 _ **N**_ _ **ae ujuneun jeonbu**_ **neoya**

Semua berada di posisi sempurna saat lagu berakhir dan mereka bubar beberapa detik kemudian. Kai merasa tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung ini dan berinisiatif berbicara dengan Suho, karena dirinya yakin kalau leadernya tidak akan mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung.." panggilnya.

Suho yang sedang mengetik pesan hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Kai.

"Aku minta maaf–

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya sambil membuka tasnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya saat melihat wajah bersalah milik Kai. Suho menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pundak Kai dua kali sebelum meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan Xiumin dan Chen di sudut ruangan.

Kai melihat ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengobrol sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo menjadi pendengar yang baik. Kai mendekati mereka dan ingin bergabung seperti biasanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kedatangan Kai berusaha bersikap seperti biasa namun tangannya bergerak menarik pundak sempit Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai seperti biasanya tapi percayalah hatinya tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Hai Jongin-ah, aku–tidak menyangka akan ada berita mengejutkan pagi ini–

Semuanya melihat kearah Kyungsoo secara serentak, tidak menyangka Kyungsoo yang dari tadi pagi diam akan membuka pembicaraan duluan dengan Kai. Chanyeol mengeraskan genggamannya di pundak Kyungsoo. Memberi tanda agar Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara.

Kai berdiri diam didepan mereka, seperti terpidana yang akan diadili, mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Wah, selama ini kau berhasil menyembunyikannya dari kami semua–

Kyungsoo menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membuatnya tampak menakutkan sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua, aku–

"Kau tidak bermaksud begitu, itu yang mau kau katakan, kan?" potong Sehun sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku–

Kai membuka mulutnya lagi, namun sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo menyela.

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mata bulatnya menatap semua orang yang ada disana. Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa Kyungsoo adalah aktor terhebat sepanjang masa, karena matanya tampak begitu sedih namun emosinya dapat dirinya kontrol dengan baik. Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan berusaha tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Ne, kenapa kau harus minta maaf Jongin-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Perlahan semuanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Apa semua orang mendukung Kai yang berkencan? Atau–

"Tidak apa-apa, memang apa salahnya kau berkencan? Apa salahnya kalau kau–

Chanyeol meremas pundak kecil itu pelan, memberikan sedikit kekuatannya agar Kyungsoo tidak menangis disini. Semua orang juga pasti tahu kalau Kyungsoo lah yang paling dekat dengan Kai, tapi tidak semua orang tahu kalau mereka lebih dari hubungan pertemanan.

Atau–semuanya kecuali Kai sedang menguatkan Kyungsoo. Memberi isyarat kalau Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja melewati semua ini. Ya, Baekhyun paham sekarang. Sebuah senyum mendadak muncul di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mendapat kebahagian selain dari kami dan EXO-L. Tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah, jangan meminta maaf didepan kami atau didepan EXO-L. Kami juga merasa bahagia untukmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam seribu bahasa melihat reaksi mereka semua terutama Kyungsoo bagaimana bisa mereka semua tersenyum dan mendukungnya seperti ini. Bahkan itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sendiri, orang yang paling dikhianatinya, orang yang seharusnya terpuruk sekarang.

"Geurae! Hari ini semuanya cukup dibahas sampai disini, setelah keluar dari ruangan ini kuharap tidak ada yang membahas tentang hal ini lagi, arra?" tegas Suho dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

Semuanya bergerak memungut barang masing-masing dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan menyisakan Suho dan Kai didalam ruangan. Suho menghampiri Kai, menatap anak itu serius.

"Jongin-ah, nanti malam aku harap kau bersikap seperti biasanya, aku tidak mau kau menambah beban baru karena wajah sedihmu, kau mengerti? Kami berbahagia untukmu, dan aku juga yakin para EXO-L diluar sana juga bahagia untukmu meskipun sebagian dengan hati yang berat dan sedih, aku yakin mereka juga berbahagia untukmu" Suho menepuk pundak Kai dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kai berdiri diam dan berbalik melihat pantulannya di cermin kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

Apa benar dirinya bahagia sejak keputusannya di musim semi?

Apa benar mereka semua merasa bahagia untuknya?

Ya, Suho benar, meskipun sebagian menerima dengan berat hati pasti mereka juga akan bahagia untuknya.

.

.

.

Malam ini EXO menghadiri acara EXO Secret Night, semuanya telah mengenakan outfit untuk malam ini. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak melihat Kyungsoo, dirinya bertanya pada manager dan menyusul Kyungsoo ke toilet. Saat pintu dibuka, tampak Kyungsoo tengah membasuh tangannya di wastafel dan Baekhyun menutup pintu kemudian berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap lewat kaca. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menyusulmu, dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyangka pengalamanmu di dunia akting membuatmu dapat mengontrol emosimu seperti tadi. Sangat hebat" Baekhyun menepuk tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya pelan sebelum mengarahkannya ke hand dryer.

"Lantas apa yang kau harapkan? Aku menangis sepertimu dulu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya namun belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu Baekhyun–hyung, andwaeyo."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menangis, karena semakin aku menangis semakin ini akan terasa menyakitkan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi dia berbohong padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo bagaimana anak itu bisa bersikap seperti itu. Demi apapun Kyungsoo masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kai. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya dan menarik gagang pintu dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh dan teriakan fans menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo saat mereka naik keatas panggung. Lagu demi lagu mereka nyanyikan dengan sempurna, sesi demi sesi mereka lewati. Tidak ada yang aneh ataupun canggung di acara kali ini. Mereka itu profesional, sehingga bisa membedakan antara kehidupan pribadi dan karir begitu juga Kyungsoo. Meskipun dirinya ingin sekali lari dan bersembunyi tetapi dirinya harus tetap tampil. Semakin terasa berat karena dirinya duduk di sebelah Kai. Dirinya sadar sepanjang dia berbicara ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya. Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh karena sekali dirinya menoleh–

Sekali saja dia menoleh–

Pertahanan diri yang ia bangun sepanjang hari ini akan hancur begitu saja.

Dan rasanya semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo sudah terjawab sekaligus di hari ini.

1 April 2016. Cintanya diputuskan secara sepihak, tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa persiapan.

1 April 2016. Do Kyung Soo patah hati.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim Jong In, dongsaeng tersayangku.**_

 _ **Ini aku, Do Kyung Soo, hyung kesayanganmu.**_

 _ **Tempatmu mengadu saat kau sedang lelah dan merindukan rumah.**_

 _ **Saat di panggung ketika kau terluka, aku menjadi tumpuanmu untuk berjalan.**_

 _ **Kau membangunkanku saat aku terlelap hanya untuk memasakkan dirimu makanan.**_

 _ **Dulu kau selalu begitu, membuatku kadang jengkel sendiri.**_

 _ **Namun akhir-akhir ini, ah tidak sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu,**_

 _ **Kau menjauh, beralasan terus menerus untuk dapat berpisah dari kami.**_

 _ **Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi?**_

 _ **Kau bilang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman lama.**_

 _ **Ah, sekarang aku tahu teman lama yang kau maksud.**_

 _ **Jongin-ah, kau tidak akan melihatku menangis.**_

 _ **Kau tidak akan berperang dingin denganku seperti dulu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Aku berjanji padamu, itu semua tidak akan terjadi.**_

 _ **Aku berjanji padamu, tidak akan banyak yang berubah.**_

 _ **Aku bahagia untukmu, meskipun aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu.**_

 _ **Aku bahagia untukmu meskipun ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku.**_

 _ **Aku bahagia untukmu, aku harap hubunganmu akan baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Aku. Do Kyung Soo. Berbahagia untuk Kim Jong In**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

We are happy for you Kai, even If some of us are hard to accept it.

We are happy for you.

From your beloved EXO-L

.

.

.

.

HUWAAAAAA, demi apapun saya ngerasa sedih banget dapat kabar KaiStal kencan dan dapat berita itu pas April Mop, ya gimana mau percaya beritanya di April Mop gitu. Berharap banget itu cuma April Mop tapi apa mau dikata itu beneran dating. T^T

Alhasil, terciptalah ff ini. KaiSoo shipper yang tabah ya, kita ChanBaek shipper juga pernah di posisi ini kok.

Percaya apa yang kita percayai. Jangan dengarkan yang lain.

Salam kecup :*


End file.
